1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag having a resonant circuit section that resonates at a specified frequency of a radio wave from a radio-wave originating system. More particularly, the invention relates to a tag employed for an alarm device that gives an alarm when the tag to be located with an article is not present.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, locking a cash register or a safe in non-office hours prevents bills and the like kept therein from being stolen by someone who breaks in. In case the bills are about to be robbed by a burglar whether during business hours or non-business hours, an alarm for preventing theft is activated by an office-staff member to inform a security guard outside.
However, such a conventional type of theft preventing device requires modifications, since the staff member may not necessarily be ready to activate the alarm when a robbery occurs. Particularly, when no staff member is present, the conventional type of device does not work effectively.